A True Dare
by Mister Vincent
Summary: It's snowed-in or just about at the Yuki's mansion. Atticus decides that the gang plays Truth Or Dare. What he doesn't know can't hurt, right? Wrong... Alexis is dared to kiss Jaden... And accidentally spouts out a secret she has kept inside her...
1. Dare

_[Vincent: I got this idea from a good friend of mine, thank you very much Pierce Page! Rate and review this story pl0x. I hope you enjoy "A True Dare" and, please, don't hesitate to ask for something you want in the story. The GX character names are in English, which I don't normally do, and there are many characters from "Life is But a Different World" in here. Thank you very much, and, again, enjoy. Note, the Jaden here is older Jaden, 'kay? Note two, Jesse and the other students from the other academies will not be in this series, sorry to you Jesse fans. I might put them in, MIGHT guys, it depends on how the story progresses. And the Jaden here is OLDER Jaden, guys. Never think for one second that I, Rei Vincent, would put young Jaden in. Maybe for a flashback or two, but I promise I'll always put Mister Older Jaden person man. Thanks enjoy. ]_

**THIRD PERSON**

_December fifteen, Jaden Yuki's mansion, eleven o'clock AM._

"You are _such _a rich ass, Jay," Alexis Rhodes mentioned to Jaden Yuki.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Jaden asked, stretching out and throwing his hands behind his head.

"I don't know!" Alexis shouted. "I'm not as rich as you, Jaden."

"Sure, sure," he said sarcastically.

Chazz Princeton ran out of a private room (for the women) screaming like a girl. Jaden and Alexis looked back at Chazz and saw he was wearing a frilly blouse. Alexis giggled, but Jaden simply rolled his eyes. "THERE'S A MONSTER IN THERE!" Chazz screamed at the two of them. "Don't just stand there!"

"Huh?" Alexis and Jaden asked, suppressing laughter as best they could.

"CHAZZ, I'M NOT DONE DRESSING YOU UP!" Blair Flannigan shouted, running after Chazz with a brush and hair blower in her hands. Chazz ran down the corridor and Blair chased him out to the backyard. "PRINCETON, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" she repeated.

"It seems like those two are getting along well," Jaden said, trying to continue the conversation without laughing hysterically and throwing himself on the floor in a fit of laughter. Jaden went on with the tour with Alexis. Everyone was so surprised at Jaden's _elegant _mansion, as Mindy and Jasmine described, that they didn't care about the tour.

"Here's my room." That being said, Jaden opened the door to the biggest, baddest and most pimped out room in the whole mansion. Just kidding, he didn't like pimp stuff. It was a huge room, the walls painted bright blue with a Slifer Red banner hanging above the window. (The room was painted for an Obelisk Blue student. Poor Jaden.) A computer table had a Gateway laptop and a monstrous Alien Ware computer. His bed was simple, red sheets on a twin bed. Posters were hung up all around the room—Yugi Muto posters, posters of Chumley's work and even a poster of Duel Academy and Jaden's friends: Alexis, Syrus, Zane, Blair, Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, Chumley and even Chazz! (Although his face was cut off.) The carpet was dark brown and very soft. Jaden wiggled his feet in them.

"Nice room, Jay," Alexis complimented, staring at the posters.

"Thanks, Lex," Jaden said happily.

"Who knew you had good taste in posters?" Alexis said, pointing at a Fall Out Boy poster that had Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Andy Hurley and Joe Troughman eating ice cream on a bench.

"You like Fall Out Boy?" Jaden said disbelief in his voice.

"Ohhhhh God, Jaden, if you didn't know I love Fall Out Boy, then you probably don't know me at all!" she exclaimed.

"Meh," was all Jaden said before grabbing his iTouch, hooking it to some speakers and putting on "The (Shipped) Gold Standard." He walked back to the door where Alexis was standing.

"Oh God, Jaden, damn good song choice," Alexis said.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's probably my favorite song."

"I like Thnks Fr Th Mmrs better though," she said.

"That song is awesome too, Lex."

Atticus snuck up on the two of them and shouted, "BLARRGH!"

They both jumped up from the threshold of the room and Alexis' brother started booming out laughter.

"Bro! What the hell?" Alexis shouted.

"It's time for..." Atticus used his mysterious _this-is-going-to-be-fun _type of voice. "Truth...Or...Dare..."

"I hate that game," Alexis said.

"I love that game!" Jaden shouted at the same time.

They looked at each other and raised eyebrows.

"Weirdo," they said simultaneously.

"Whatever," Atticus started, "we're playing!"

Atticus dragged Alexis to the living room. "There's a huge snow storm, Lex; we can't go anywhere," Atticus reminded her. "Might as well play."

Alexis sighed and gave up.

"The lovebirds finally made it?" asked Rei Hoshigaki, the blue-haired wonder, who had hair layered like Sartorius, who was sitting casually on a couch seat.

"Lovebirds?" Alexis and Jaden said, raising their eyebrows at Rei.

"Yes, _lovebirds_," Rei said.

Alexis sighed again and walked over to a chair that was a love seat—but she didn't know that. Jaden smiled and grabbed his chance. As Alexis sat down, Jaden took a seat with her.

"Jay, get your own seat," Alexis complained.

"It's a two-seater, Lex. Deal with it," Jaden answered.

"Aww, that's cute," Jasmine and Mindy said. The others walked in, (except Chazz and Blair, for they were still running around) Syrus and Zane Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Tyranno Hassleberry and Aster Phoenix. Alexis stared at Mindy and Jasmine, but turned to release her fury on Jaden. She couldn't bear to do that, since she loved him, so all she shouted was:

"Jay!"

"No way, it's a two-seater," Jaden insisted.

"Still so very cute," Jasmine and Mindy said again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alexis shouted at the two girls.

"Nothing," Jasmine answered innocently.

Alexis turned away from them and faced Jaden again. "Come on!"

"No way, Lex," Jaden said impatiently. He looked at Atticus. "Let's get started!"

"Who starts?" Atticus asked.

"Well since you told us all to, why don't you start, bro?" Alexis said, rolling her eyes.

"OKAY!" Atticus looked around for his victim. "I choose... You!" He pointed at Zane.

Zane hung his head over and sighed. "Dare."

"Hmm... I dare you to kiss your brother!"

"I'm out." Zane walked out of the room silently.

"He's mean!" Atticus wailed.

"You're the mean one," Alexis muttered under her breath, hoping Jaden couldn't hear her.

"You're right," Jaden agreed.

Alexis sighed and thought _Why'd I have to get stuck on this damned seat with him...? _Inside, Alexis knew she was in love with Jaden, but she would never admit it—not even to herself! She was waiting for the day Jaden wouldn't be so oblivious to her—like last year. _Damn it, Jaden! You're so stupid! _Alexis had thought when she tried to confess her feelings to Jaden.

She sighed again as it was Mindy's turn. "Okay, I choose Alexis. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Hit me with it," Alexis said.

"Let's think..." Mindy winked at Jasmine. "I dare you kiss Jaden full on the lips for a minute!"

**Alexis' POV**

"What?!" I shouted, Jaden shouting at the same time.

"I said it! Kiss Jaden on the lips for a minute!" Mindy shouted back.

I looked up at Jaden. He was blushing and I felt my face go red too.

"I won't take it personally if you don't want to, Lex," Jaden said sadly.

"Jay..." I cupped his face with my hands, making him look me in the eye. "Don't mess up."

He looked at me weirdly, but smiled anyway. I leaned in closer and relaxed a bit. He smiled wider and pressed his lips to mine. They were warm—very soft; in fact, I didn't want to break the kiss. I counted to a minute and tried pulling away, but Jaden was too strong. He put his arms around me and held me much closer when I realized this was a love seat. I tried breaking the kiss again and he finally let me go.

I panted hard, Jaden's breath just as uneven.

"'Kay, I'm satisfied," Mindy said. "Lex, it's your turn."

I sighed and Jaden patted me on the head. "Did I mess up?"

"Nope," I answered. "It was perfect... Except that you kept going when I tried pushing you away..." I looked at my brother. His eyes widened in mock fear. "Bro, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Is it true that you and Chazz have Taylor Swift posters in your rooms? And you circled her breasts?"

"No! Of course not!" Liar. Jaden's phone started beeping and he checked his phone.

"New lie detector system, Atticus. You're luck's up." Jaden smirked and Fubuki ran out of the living room, crying.

"That was quite unusual, even for Atticus," I said.

"Yeah," Jaden replied, putting his arm around me.

"One kiss doesn't mean we're together," I told him, though I pressed my cheek to his chest.

"Jaden, you're go," Rei said.

"Gotcha," he said, pointing at Syrus. "Sy, T oh D?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to pants Hassleberry."

"My pleasure!" Syrus shouted. He ran over to Hassleberry, but Hassleberry put up a hell of a fight. In the end, Syrus made Hassleberry show off his dino boxers.

Jaden chuckled as I stared at him in wonderment. _That's weird, _I thought, _Jay would've probably rolling on the floor laughing like crazy! Has he matured in the year he was gone? _

"Jasmine," Jaden started, "go and mess with Rei!"

"Alright," she said, looking at Rei. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Truth." Rei looked at me angrily.

"Is it true that you kissed a boy?" Jasmine asked.

"No, it's not true," Rei said without hesitation. Jay's lie detector didn't beep.

"Damn, it's a lie," Jasmine said sadly. "Atticus is dead."

"Yes, he very much is dead!" Rei shouted. He jumped from his seat and ran out.

"We keep losing people," Jaden complained. He looked at me, cocking his head to the side. "Do you like Truth or Dare yet?"

"Not yet."

He scowled and pointed at Hassleberry. "You. Now."

"Alright, Sarge. Lexis, Truth or Dare?"

I sighed. "Dare."

"Run around nake—"

"No way, Hassleberry," Jaden interrupted. "None of that."

"Dang it, Sarge!" Hassleberry said. "Fine..." He eyed Jaden and Jay looked at him in confusion.

"Blargh. I dare you to slap Jaden in the face."

"Easy," I said, raising my hand.

"Seven times," Hassleberry finished.

"I'll enjoy that, Jay," I said, smirking.

"Oh. God. Please..." Jaden smiled. "Do your worst," he taunted.

I slapped him seven times and all he did was rub his cheeks. "Wasn't as bad as I expected. I thought you'd kill me with those slaps. Remember last year? You totally owned me with that one slap!"

I laughed and pressed my face into his chest. "You're weird, Jay."

"Thanks!" He looked at Syrus. "You're turn, Sy."

"Jasmine, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... Hmm. Kick Mindy out of the house!"

Jasmine literally kicked Mindy out and we all laughed hard. I heard a knock on the door (the living room was the hall to the entrance) and I heard Mindy asked, "Hey guys, it's really cold here... Can you please let me in?" We all laughed again and Aster said, "Why don't you guys let me go?!"

"Oh gosh, Aster," I said. "You should've spoken up earlier."

"No worries," he said, smiling. "I just wanted a turn. Alright..." He looked around and spotted Chazz coming in. "Chazz, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me anything!" Chazz shouted, still wearing a blouse.

"I dare you to cater to Blair's every whim for an hour!" Aster shouted.

"No... NO!!!" Chazz shouted, Blair catching his collar and dragging him away. "I JUST GOT FREE OF HER! ASTER... YOU MOTHER FU—"

"HEY GUYS! IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" Mindy said.

Jaden sighed and was about to get up, but I grabbed his jacket and tugged on it. He looked back at me and saw my pleading eyes. "Ohh.."

"Whatever," he said, sitting back down. "Who's turn?"

"You forgot about Mindy," Jasmine reminded him.

"Whatever," he repeated, clasping his hands together and snorting.

"Fine, I'll get her," Jasmine said, positively annoyed.

I giggled and Jay joined in. "You know, I'm getting bored of Truth Or Dare. Let's do something else."

"No way, you're staying here until we're done," I insisted.

"I thought you hated T oh D," Jaden said.

"Things change. Especially when a dare was to kiss the guy you love," I said.

Jay tensed; I recapped my words: _...to kiss the guy you love. _"Woops," I said out loud, getting up. I ran out into the snow, hearing everyone call my name, but I didn't take notice of them. I ran from Jasmine and Mindy, who were at the front door. I ran from the house to my car. I ran from the people I loved.

I ran from _him. _

_[Vincent: Hmm... That ending was kind of stupid. 'Kay, it WAS stupid. Whatever, get ready for the next one. Jay's too oblivious, I will just warn you.]  
_


	2. Advice

_[Vincent: RAWR! The radio stations are some Bay Area ones and some others that you can normally listen to anywhere. Projekt Doom is a garage band and we're not official. Yet, I hope.]_

***

I sighed and tore open the car door. _Its great Atticus bought me the new car... _I thought, getting into the silver Lamborghini. _I wonder how he ever afforded it._

I turned the engine on and sighed again. I always pressed "5" on the radio for LIVE 105.3 on the family car. Instead, 5 brought me to 96.5 KOIT, which I hated to listen to when I was angry. I cursed at Atticus and quickly did all the radio stations. 1 was my personal radio station which connected to my CD and iPod player. 2 was 96.5 KOIT. 3 was WILD 94.9, which Atticus enjoyed. 4 was 106.1 KMEL, which Jaden and I _really _loved. 5 was LIVE 105.3, which is my favorite radio station and I also think Jaden liked it best as well. 6 was the one only Mindy and Jasmine listened to, Mix 106.5 KEZR. I sighed and put it on 1. I took out my purple iPod Nano, the most recent generation of Nano. I hit the clicker to Playlist and chose my "Cool-down" playlist. I quickly went to the song "Like This" by Projekt Doom. I drove out of the driveway and all the way to the snowy park. I undid my iPod and brought it along with me as I hopped out of the car and suddenly got my mouth full of white snow. (Or, at least, I hope it was white.)

"Ugh..."

I spit it out and stood up. "Yuck." I walked over to a bench and shivered. It's too cold! Fuck. I sat down gently and leaned back on the bench. I wondered if anyone would try coming for me. I sighed. I pulled my earphones on and continued to listen to Rei Hoshigaki's voice melt into Asuka Homura's.

"When the wind blows, the air becomes a little bit colder... When a leave falls from the tree to the ground, the earth becomes a little bit heavier... When the sun sets at night and all that's left is a damn moon, I become a little bit sadder...but when I touch you, it seems, we fall, we fall just a little bit more...in love," their voices sang, letting their hearts pour out into the words. It pierced my heart to hear how easy Rei and Asuka's love is. I couldn't imagine that being so easy with Jay and me. I mean... If it ever happened.

"Hello," a voice said, sliding his warmth to my body by sitting on the bench as well. "Why ya out when it's snowin'?"

I turned around and saw myself face-to-face with a bluish-green haired guy with a sharp smile on his face.

"Hi, Jesse," I said. "I'm out because your best friend got me angry."

"Jay did? That sucks," he responded. "Humph, I better knock some sense into that kid." His face lit up like a New York Christmas tree in the center of NYC. Jesse Anderson took out his phone and dialed a number I recognized as Jaden's. He pressed the phone to his ear and rolled his eyes. "What's with you messing with the girl?!

"Who? What?" I heard Jaden's reply. I rolled my eyes and Jesse chuckled.

"Ya'll better get going to this park 'cause this girl's gonna throw some good, hard snowballs into your face if you don't make up with her," Jesse teased. The thing he should've said was, _You'd better get your damn ass here, or else I'll kick it when I catch you._

"Who?" Jay repeated.

"_Miz'_ Rhodes!" Jesse answered, emphasis on the Miz.' I blushed.

"Oh." Jaden's voice was thoughtful. "_OH." _His voice became scared.

"Well, I reckon that that voice will make ya come and bring ya ass here," Jesse said.

"Shut up, Jesse." That's the first time I ever heard Jaden go against Jesse.

I grabbed the phone from Jesse and spoke gently. "I'll only say this once, Jay. Either you come here or you never see me again."

"You aren't serious...?"

"I'm damn serious."

"I've got no choice, Lex," he responded after a minute. "I can't stand it if I would never be able to see you again." My heart rate sped up and Jay chuckled at what he said. "I really don't think I'd go too far without seeing you. Whatever. I'll pick you up, Lexy."

"Don't call me Lexy," I retorted.

"Fine, fine," he said and I imagined him roll his eyes. "Actually, I like calling you Lexy. Too bad, Lexy. See you in a bit." Jaden hung up and I handed the phone back to Jesse angrily.

"I hate him so much!" I shouted.

"You do?" Jesse asked. "I always thought you had a thing for Jay."

"_WHAT?"_

"I ain't saying I'm right," Jesse shrugged. "Just sayin' that you two talk to each other like a couple that fights way too much."

"First up, Jesse," I started, "Jay and me_ aren't _together. I _don't _have a thing for Jaden, nor will I ever. AND LASTLY... We, truly, do fight a lot, but that doesn't mean we don't get along with each other."

Jaden's blue Prius honked in the distance. "Here are my Lamborghini keys," I told him, passing the keys. "You can keep it for a week if you don't tell anyone about our chat."

"Nice..."

"If you wreck it, you owe Atticus the full cost."

"Not nice..."

Jay honked again. "One more thing. If Jaden ever tries asking you if I like him, say no."

"But I thought you didn't like Ja—"

"I might have said that, Jesse, but I might have lied," I said, smiling.

"Ohh. What?"

"If he ever asks you if I like him, say no. If he asks you if I love him, say yes," I whispered.

"Got it!" Jesse waved me off and stared at the Lamborghini keys. "Nice..."

I saw Jaden come out of the Prius. He glared at me and ran over to me. I gasped and he tackled me down. He pressed his forehead to mine "You're crazy," he whispered. "Let's go." Jaden pulled me up and rolled his eyes. "Come on." I follwed him into his nice car. I got into Jaden's Prius with a pout. He chuckled while buckling up and stroked my cheek. "For while there, I thought you were serious."

"I _am _serious." I buckled myself up.

"Really now."

"Jay, just drive the damn car."

I hit "5" on his radio and it was also LIVE 105.3, like on mine.

"Alt. rock?"

"'Course. What did you think I listened to?"

"I was thinking 94.9."

I snorted. "WILD? I do, but I prefer alternative rock, thank you very much."

Jaden plugged his iTouch in and clicked to a song. "You like her don't you?"

"Taylor Swift?!"

He nodded.

"Her music is awesome..." I realized Jaden had put it onto White Horse.

"Change the music; this song is too sad!" I shouted.

" 'You Belong With Me' better? " he asked.

"YES!"

"Cool," Jaden answered.

I noted that Jay had his arm around me. I didn't pull away; actually, I snugged closer to him. Jaden looked at me for a swift second and turned his attention quickly back to the road. "Y'know, you don't have to keep playing like you like me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I won't press my face to your chest." Jay grimaced.

"I don't care," he quickly answered. "I'm just telling you that you don't have to."

"Whatever," I said, but I kept my face near his chest.

I sighed as his right hand softly touched my cheek every now and then. "Dance Floor Anthem?"

" 'Everybody... Put up your hands, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love.' I don't agree with the lyrics, but it's a good song."

"Put it on Like This!"

"Rei's band?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled and at a red light he quickly switched the song to 'Like This' by Projekt Doom.

"I'll never hate this song, _ever._"

"Yeah." Jay stopped quickly and scanned the hill up to his mansion. "Better park."

"Right." Jaden let go of me and put both hands on the wheel and skillfully parked at the bottom of the hill. "Got it!"

"Good job," I told him, holding my hand up in a high-five. We clasped our hands together and stared into each others eyes.

I thought about the Duel Tournament...

***

_"Atashi ne... Atashi ne on koto on..." _

_"What're you saying?"_

_"Jaden... I...you..." I had shaken my head and started again. __"I'm just so glad I got to meet you, Jay."_

_"Right. Same here, Lex." We had held hands, feet away from each other, in a friendly embrace. __"We have to stay good rivals forever, 'kay? Promise?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"See you." He turned away from me and suddenly looked back. "Lex, I forgot something." I had turned to look at him, heart pounding. "Ha, ha, gatcha! That was an awesome duel, Lex." I had imagined his perfect smile. Jaden turned to wave before he ran off to his dorm. _

_I wiped a tear away with my left hand._

"Lex?" Jaden let go of my hand to wipe my tears away. "You're crying."

"I... I'm not!" I denied. "Just... Just some dirt!"

"Right." Jaden looked down in embarrassment and I sighed.

"If I told you I was crying, would you cheer up?"

He looked back up and chuckled. "You're crying now," he whispered.

"Jay!" I turned away to cry in silence, but Jaden held my chin with his strong hand.

He made me look him in the eye. "Don't deny it, Alexis. I won't make fun of you." He smiled his most perfect smile... Eyes closed, a huge smirk that was spread from ear to ear... Then there was a little blush. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped a few inches. "I promise."

I cried in his chest for a minute, hour, day or week. I didn't know and it didn't matter. Jaden was here for me, holding me, hugging me, whichever was better to say, and he was very patient.

"I'm here, alright?" Jaden kept saying. "Just keep crying 'till you don't have anymore bad thoughts to cry about."

I just kept crying, holding him even tighter with every spoken word my friends and family had told me about love.

_"I'll leave you eventually, sis," Atticus had told me one day, with an awkward hug. "Or you'll leave me with a man you love. We'll have to part ways someday."_

_"I can't stand with you, Alexis," Rei explained. "I love someone else, and I know you love Jaden Yuki."_

_"Alexis, you have to tell him!" Mindy had shouted. "If you don't he's going to be hauled away by some other girl!"_

_"You can't go on living with that secret!" Jasmine backed up. "He might be taken away sooner than you know it!"_

_"Listen to your heart," Dark Magician Girl said. _(I don't know how she came to talk to me.)_ "If you do, you'll find your true love."_

_"Lex, as much as I really adore you," Syrus said, "it seems like you notice Jay a lot more than anyone else. Look at him! He's too oblivious to see what kind of a person you are! You've gotta speak to him like the person you truly are."_

_"You'll find him," Zane said, "but I know it isn't me."_

_"As much as I hate that Yuki," Chazz said, following Atticus' script, "Jaden seems a lot better fitted with you than me."_

_"Don't worry, Alexis," Asuka Homura said. "He's the one for you. I'm sure of it!"_

_"You shouldn't be thinking about love," Mom said. "But if you are, just think thoroughly about who you want and if he's right for you. Think about if he won't abuse you or hurt the others around you. Think about if he loves you just as much as you love him."_

_"I don't know much about love, dear," Dad told me, "but like your mother said, if you think he's right for you, then he is." _

_"Alexis, I really like Jaden and all, but I think Jaden likes you more than I like him," Blair said. "I hate admitting it, but he's stupid... No, he's a _stupid idiot_ for not knowing that you're here waiting for him."_

_"I always thought you had a thing for Jay," Jesse shrugged. "I ain't saying I'm right. Just sayin' that you two talk to each other like a couple that fights way too much."_

_"I'm bad with love, Lex." Jaden's words were the last ones I wanted to hear. "But I'll try my hardest to make my advice as good as possible! Alexis, you know how when people duel, it's supposed to be fun? Well, I think love is like that. In dueling, you try your hardest, but you make sure you have fun. I think for love, it's that you gotta try hard to get who you want, you see? " I had shaken my head. "Sorry, this is hard to explain. Well, for love, you try hard for who you want," he repeated, "then you wait for the outcome to happen. Dueling. You win or you lose, but you always have to have fun. Love." Jay had closed his eyes. "You always win." He opened his eyes and grinned. "Unless the person you're with is a mean guy!" Jaden had chuckled. "See how bad I am? I suck with lecturing! That's why I'm never going to be a teacher! Lex, one more thing. Don't give up with anything you do and you'll succeed!"_

" 'Don't give up with anything you do and you'll succeed', " I repeated out loud.

"That's right, Alexis," Jaden whispered. "Don't ever give up."

***

_[Vincent: We're going back to playing a more intense Truth Or Dare once Alexis and Jaden get back up to the mansion. Thanks you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

COPYRIGHTS:  
Dance Floor Anthem -- Good Charlotte  
White Horse/ You Belong With Me -- Taylor Swift  
Like This -- Projekt Doom  
Prius -- Toyota

Thanks again. I'll trying getting the next chapter out ASAP. -V. hoshigaki] 


	3. Rest

_[Vincent: Hey guys, it's Vincent, back with another True Dare chapter. I'm happy that there are a lot of people subscribing to this story, but I'm asking that you guys review it as well ^^ All current people who reviewed gain one MV cookie! (thymysticles, dbzgtfan2004 and Miwokgirl101) It's special to get an MV (mister vincent) cookie because I will only give them to special people!! Yaaaay! The more you review the more cookies you obtain. Back to the story...: Alexis ran away from the Yuki mansion when she accidentally said she loves Jaden. She meets Jesse at a park (I hope you like that I put Jesse in :3) and he gets angry at Jaden for leaving her all alone. Jaden picks her up and tries to hold her close (physically). Alexis and Jaden clasp hands and she is reminded of the time they did that... Nearly 2 years ago (episode 162). Alexis starts crying and Jaden notices. He wipes her tear away and tells her to continue crying in his chest. He doesn't care--all he wants is that Alexis shouldn't be sad. Alexis remembers the words of advice that her friends and family gave her. The chapter ends with Jaden's advice: 'Don't give up with anything you do and you'__ll suceed.' Enjoy the next chapter...]_

**Jaden's POV**

"Sorry, Jay," Alexis whispered, face still pressed against my chest. "It must feel weird, huh?"

"What? What feels weird?" I asked.

"Never mind," she said. "You're oblivious as ever, Jay."

I snorted. "Sure."

"Can we go now? I'm sure the others are starting to worry," she said.

"Do you want to?" I asked, wrapping my arms tighter around her.

"I..." Her voice trailed off.

"We can stay here," I promised. "If you're feeling tired, you can rest..."

_"Thanks so much!" _she groaned.

"You wanna rest?" I asked, pressing my lips against the indent under her ear.

"Yes please..." she muttered, pressing herself closer to my body. "Thanks..."

"Don't worry!" I told her, stroking her back. "I _do _owe you for not running too far away."

"Mmmhm..." Her breathing slowed and I pressed my ear to her chest. I did it slowly so she wouldn't awaken. Her heart was still quite rapid. I closed my eyes and focused on her breath and heart beat. "So angelic..." I muttered. "So beautiful..." I continued to stroke her back. One hand traced her hip. "Great body..." I pressed my lips to her neck and breathed quietly. She fidgeted and whispered my name. "Light sleeper," I chuckled, mouth still on her neck. I sighed and looked at her face. I noticed a scar on her cheek. "What the...?" I touched her scar gently and she groaned. Must have been a recent scar, I thought. I kissed her neck again, and she looked at me rolling her eyes. "I can't sleep with you touching me like that."

"Don't sleep then?" I suggested.

"Jaden..." she murmured. "I... love you..." Alexis closed her eyes again and her breathing quieted.

"I love you too, Lex," I muttered. "Now get some shut-eye..."

﻿**Alexis' POV**

What a nightmare.

"You're wrong!" he shouted, defending me from getting hurt. Jaden and I were trying to run from the rain, back to the Yuki mansion. An old friend, Rei Hoshigaki, stopped us in our tracks and was ready to beat me senseless.

"Jaden. Don't get me wrong," Rei said softly. "She's worthless, stupid. Let me just--"

Jaden smashed Rei's face in. "Don't ever say that!" Rei stood up and glared. His eyes went bloodshot.

"She's worthless!" he spat.

"Jaden," I tried saying over the rain. He ignored me.

"Take it back," Jay whispered angrily.

Rei snorted.

"TAKE IT BACK!" he shouted, grabbing Rei by the collar. Jaden slammed Rei to a wall and held up a fist. "NOW!"

Rei chuckled. "I never knew you could get to violent. You been holding back. The stupid girl softened you up, huh, Yuki?"

Another punch. "SHUT UP!"

Rei wiped the blood off his face. "You've gotten stronger, Yuki, I'll give you that. But your heart is _still_ weak."

I grabbed Jaden's sleeve. "Stop it," I whispered.

"Lex..." He shrugged away from me and held up his fists again. "It's for you, Alexis..."

"Jay, this doesn't help..."

"Give her up, idiot." Rei stood up for another round. "There are many other girls who are a lot better than that... girl." He shuddered.

"SHUT UP!" Jaden shouted again, knocking Rei out cold. He faced me with sadness. "Sorry." Jaden held out his hand to touch my cheek, but he drew his hand away. "Bad idea?"

I shook my head. I saw Rei stand up with a metal chair. He raised it over Jaden's head and slammed down.

"JADEN!" I woke up screaming.

"WHAT?!" he shouted sleepily. Jaden sat up from the driver's seat and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"It was... A dream?" I felt my heart to see if it was still beating.

"Are you okay?" Jaden touched my cheek, actually, my scar and examined me again. "You're so pale."

"I... I am?"

"Yeah, Alexis," he answered.

"Sorry, Jaden... It... It's just a nightmare."

"That's bad, Lex," he muttered, getting out of the car. He opened my door and held me wedding-style. "I'll get you upstairs. Maybe an actual bed would be better."

"Yeah, I think so," I murmured. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Lex. I should've known that the car was a bad place to sleep," he said.

"Stop blaming yourself," I sighed.

He sighed too. "Should I blame you? No, I shouldn't."

"Stop talking, Jaden." I snuggled into his chest. Jaden started walking up the hill. He was panting by the time we reached the mansion. "I'll bring you in carefully so that no one will notice us."

"Okay." I was ready to sleep in Jaden's chest, but I stopped myself from passing out.

"Be very quiet, Alexis."

He opened the door with his mouth... Weird.

"Looks like no one's in the living room," he whispered.

Jaden practically ran to his upstairs bedroom. (Jaden had an upstairs and downstairs bedroom.) He put me on the bed and tucked me in. "I feel so young now, Jaden..." _Like a baby, _I thought.

"It's good to feel young every once in a while," Jaden told me quietly. "Rest, alright? If you need me, text or something. I'll be up every thirty minutes, 'kay?"

"Jay, you don't have to do this--"

"I want to, Lex," he whispered, pressing his lips to my ear again. I noted he was wearing his trademark Hawaiian polo. I pressed my hand to his bare chest.

"You have fun playing Truth or Dare for me, okay?" I whispered back.

"Truth or Dare? I'd rather stay up here, but... If you insist."

I laughed quietly and kissed him on the lips. His lips were warm and soft. I touched his lips with my tongue but Jay shook his head. He deepened the kiss by entwining his fingers in my hair. I held his collar tightly and waited for him to break the kiss. He didn't. Jaden kissed a little bit more when he finally pulled away.

"Are we together now?" he asked, kissing hungrily on the bottom of my jaw.

"I guess so," I said, voice up an octave.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "See you in a bit."

"Right."

Jaden left the room swiftly and I stared after him.

_I love you, Jaden._

**Jaden's POV**

I gave out a big yawn coming down the stairs.

"You know you could've stayed with my sister a bit longer," Atticus told me. He, Blair and Syrus were waiting.

"Hey Bro," Sy said, grinning.

"Hi Jaden!" shouted Blair.

"Alexis needs her rest," I said in the middle of a yawn, ignoring Syrus and Blair. " 'Sides, she wanted me to play some more Truth or Dare."

"Awesome," Atticus said. "Jesse's here with the Lamborghini... I wonder how he got it." Atticus looked up the stairs. "Did Alexis let Jesse have the car?"

I shrugged. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Good idea!" Atticus ran up the stairs swiftly and got his answer instantly. He ran back down, a pout on his face. "She _did _lend it to Jesse!" Atticus thundered down to the living room grumbling, "He better not've wrecked the car..." Blair and Syrus ran after him.

I sighed... So bored. "Yo Yuki-san."

I turned around to see Rei Hoshigaki smiling evilly. "Do you mind if I see Alexis?"

"As long as you don't put on that evil smile I won't." I shuddered.

"I won't."

He walked up the stairs. I waited until I heard Alexis' scream. I rolled my eyes and walked up as well. "What is it this time?"

"I just came into the room when she screamed?" Rei looked at Alexis, confused.

"I'm sorry... It was a nightmare I had and you were evil in it!" Alexis shouted.

Rei sighed. "My girlfriend said that one time."

"Very funny. Now Lex won't be able to sleep..."

"I'll be fine, Jay. Just... Come here for a bit please." Alexis smiled at me. "I can easily sleep after you've kissed me."

I strode over to the bedside and leaned down.

Rei coughed, "Lovebirds."

I glared at him and quickly turned back to Alexis. "Really."

"Of course, Jay."

I rolled my eyes and gave Alexis a swift kiss. "Too fast," she whispered when I pressed my lips to her neck.

I touched Alexis' scar and asked, "How'd you get this thing?"

"It's... Complicated."

"Tell me," I muttered.

"Jay, it's too complicated," she repeated.

"Tell me," I murmured against her neck.

"Jay..."

"Tell me."

She sighed in defeat. "A big fight... a while ago."

"With?"

"Old friends."

And that was the last she spoke about it. Every time I pressed for more info, she just shrugged me off.

_Some secrets weren't meant to be told..._

Fall Out Boy knew what they were talking about.

"Well..." I started after about the hundreth time, "If you ever need help, don't hesitate, Lex. I _am _your boyfriend..."

"I know, Jay, I just have to think about it..."

"Why don't you listen to my iPod? I put in a playlist for soothing sleeping songs," I suggested.

"Sure," she replied with a smile. "I'd love that."

I grabbed my iTouch and stuck the earphones in her ear. She squealed in pain and I chuckled. I hit the "sleepy songs" playlist and went down to the song Kiss My Sass by accident.

"OW! THAT SONG ISN'T FOR SLEEPING!" she shouted.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai..." I muttered an apology. "Really sorry about that."

I quickly changed it to White Horse and Alexis slapped me. "Stop putting sad songs."

I growled and Alexis growled back.

I put it on What a Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy. "There."

"Hate this song."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted. "Here, you choose a song." She rolled her eyes as I passed her the iPod.

"Whoa. You chose 4th Period?" I said in shock. "I never knew girls enjoyed Gym Class Heroes."

With a sigh, she told me, "Atticus gets his songs in my head."

" 'We have to take our clothes off to have good time...' " I muttered. "I see why Atticus has it..."

"Good point," she murmured, arms around my neck. I was kneeling next to her bed and my legs were stiff.

I kissed her on the lips for about a minute and broke away. "T oh D time."

"Go play, Jaden. I'm still really tired," she muttered.

"Alright. Take care." I stood up with a smile and walked away, saying "I love you, Lex."

"Right back at you, Jay," she said sleepily.

**Alexis' POV**

A text appeared.

_1 New Message: Asuka Homura_

_Hey Alexis!_

_How's my Rei Rei Pooh? Are Jaden and the others doing well? I hope so. Did you ever notice that your brother hates getting cars wrecked? Jesse messed up the car, huh? We gotta meet up, Alexis._

_-A_

I sighed.

_Hi Asuka._

_Rei's doing fine, except that I kind of screamed when he came into the room. I had the dream again. Jaden and I are together now and I love him so much. Everyone else is doing great! I never noticed that actually. I hope Jesse DIDN'T, but chances are did. We're at Yuki Manor right now. Rei should be able to send you directions to get here._

_-Alexis_

I sent that and fell asleep to "Cookie Jar (featuring The Dream)" by Gym Class Heroes. Jay, you're weird.

*******

I woke up to another text.

_1 New Message: Vincent Cairo_

_Hello Alexis._

_How's life? Where is Asuka? Has she been brainwashed by that damned Rei Hoshigaki? Tell her I love her._

_-Cairo_

Another sigh.

_Vincent,_

_You can just text Asuka yourself. Life sucks. Yes, she has been._

_-Alexis_

I sent that as Jaden walked up the stairs.

"Hey Beautiful," he said, going to kneel by my side.

I blushed and kissed him on the lips for a second.

"Lovely," he whispered.

I smiled and touched his lips. "How's life?"

"Nice, when I'm with you," he answered gleefully.

I sighed and kissed him again. "Now it's heavenly," he muttered against my skin.

"I love you so much, Jay, I don't think I could express it..."

"I understand just how much you love me, Lex," he murmured, lips still lingering on my neck.

"You do." I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently. He pressed his lips to mine harder and I sighed. I touched his chest and his hand instinctively touched the scar on my face. His fingers entwined in my hair and I pulled my arms around his waist. I can't believe how awesome love is... He pushed harded and I fell over onto the bed. I slapped him and he broke away. "Yeah?"

"Don't kiss so hard that we fall over onto the bed, alright?"

He simply chuckled.

*******

_[Vincent: I am Rei Hoshigaki and Vincent Cairo :D If you want one of your original characters added into the story, please review with that character's info or PM me. Thank you! Vincent] _


	4. Randomizer

_[Vincent: A True Dare number four! Introducing the newest character... Hane Kuriboh!!! Oops, I mean Winged Kuriboh! Yay!]_

**Jaden's POV**

"Hmm..." Sy looked amused whatever thought was going on in his head. "Jaden!"

I gave him my mock scared look.

"Yeah, Sy?" I said, trying to contain my laughter. "What do you wanna tell me?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I spouted. "Hit me hard!"

"Do you... Are you in love with Lex?" Syrus Truesdale asked, smirking. "I want the whole truth because you have your lie detector phone."

I sighed and answered, " 'Course I am, Sy." I closed my eyes. "Who couldn't be in love with her?" I looked around.

Rei gave a silent chuckle as he put his hand up.

"Other than Rei," I corrected.

He laughed out loud, and quite hard too. "I think I'll go now," he said, checking his phone. "Asuka's probably waiting for me."

"See ya, Rei," I said, waving him off.

" 'Bye guys! You've all been visited by the Star Man," he said, flashing his personal pose--a thumbs-up, followed with a huge grin. He called himself Star Man for the first part of his last name was 'Hoshi' which mean 'star.' Rei strode to the door gracefully and slammed it shut as he left.

I sighed. "Is it my turn yet? I'm getting bored."

"Jaden, you've only been here for five minutes," complained Blair.

"So? I'd rather stay with Lex..."

"Go ahead," said Atticus. "I think my little sister would like you comin' up to see her. Besides, you won't be missing much."

"Thanks guys," I muttered, getting up from my seat and going up to see Alexis.

**Alexis' POV**

_1 New Message: Asuka Homura_

_Alexis, _

_Rei should be coming to pick me up soon. Did Vincent -yuck- text you? And if he did, did you give him my number?_

_-A_

Dammit.

_Asuka,_

_Yeah, I did, sorry o__o Cairo's persuasive most of the time._

_Alexis_

_2 New Messages_

The first was from Vincent.

_Do not listen to a word Asuka says_

_-V._

I see that some of Asuka's time with Vincent stuck to her. I stared at their signatures. Ha, ha, first letter of their name.

_Cairo, _

_DID YOU GET ASUKA ANGRY?_

_Alexis_

The next was from Michael Ray Masters.

Whoa, Michael.

_Hey, Alexis!_

_How're you doing? I know I haven't seen you in a while, nor have I texted. But how's this sound: I'm comming back to claim you. Ha, ha. Has Vincent taken you yet? Or Rei? Hmm... You're still single, right? Wait, wait, don't answer me. I can see it now: Alexis Rhodes, the only beautiful and great dueling girl that never married! Will you accept me this time?_

_Mikey_

I sighed. Michael, you spelled 'coming' wrong.

_Michael, you're the stupidest person in the whole world--and that includes stupider than Jaden. There is no way that I will ever accept your marriage offer. I don't really like you at all, I am being serious. I love someone else, and if you still can't see that, then you're a blind man._

I meant no offense to Jay.

"Hey, Lex," said the voice of my angelic man. "Who ya textin'?"

"A couple old friends." I regretted what I said--Jaden eyed my scar.

"Not those old friends," I lied.

"Just checking," he muttered. He sat down next to me and touched my scar. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as my heart," I mumbled, pressing my head into his chest. I was still facing forward. Jaden growled angrily.

"Tell me."

"Jay..." My phone rang that tone for texts.

_1 New Message: Michael Ray_

_Who's this Jaden guy? I've never heard of an asshole named that._

I pouted at his message and Jay took my phone.

"Who's this Michael guy?" Jaden asked.

"...Someone."

"L-Lex?" He sounded worried. "Should I know about him?"

I turned around to face Jaden. I did so with a grin and kissed him on the lips. He smiled under my lips, but I pulled away. "You don't have to."

He touched my chin with his index finger. "Tell me the story."

"...Fine."

He smiled and my heart seemed to stop. It turned quickly into a frown and he looked at me weirdly. "Are you okay, Alexis?!"

"I...need....air..." I muttered.

"Alright." He smiled again and took my hands. Jaden pulled them around his neck and started to breathe oxygen into me, mouth-to-mouth, of course. My heart started pumping wilder and wilder. Jaden noted that and changed the mouth-to-mouth procedure into a full-out kiss. He pushed our bodies down onto the bed and pressed me closer. I breathed deeply every time he allowed me to and we kept kissing on and on...

Until a Mister Atticus Rhodes came in.

"Jaden!"

Jay broke the kiss and sat up next to me. I sat up too, glaring angrily at Atticus. "Bro! What the hell?!"

"Stop. The. Seducing."

My face turned as red as Jaden's Slifer jacket that was somewhere in this room. I looked at Jay--he was red-faced too.

"I was _not,_ repeat, _NOT _seducing Alexis," Jaden protested.

"Yeah. And I'm Santa Claus," Atticus retorted. He actually _did _look like Santa Claus. Atticus was wearing a big red polo with matching red pants. He wore the usual Christmas cap on his head. "Lovebirds, it's December 20th."

"Tw-twentieth?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, lovebirds," Atticus assured me.

"Hang on."

"Yeah?" said my brother and I.

"Rei's the only one who gets to say 'lovebirds!' "

I rolled my eyes and kissed Jaden. "Go away, bro," I muttered, my lips just inches away from Jaden's neck.

"Fine, fine," he said. Atticus took a quick picture and I glared angrily at him.

"One of the dares was to take a Kodak picture of you guys," he shrugged. " 'Bye." He ran away laughing and I sighed.

_Kurii, kurii?! _(Jaden, are you there?)

_Hey Kuriboh... _said... Thought would be more proper. ...thought Jaden.

_Kurii? _(Don't you know that your favorite game is being played downstairs?)

_What the hell? _I thought into their connection.

_Kuriboh speaks Engli--Lex? _Jaden looked at me in confusion.

_KURIII!! _(SHE'S GOT THE POWER!!) As soon as Kuriboh said that, the song with those lyrics played in our mind connection.

"Kuriboh," Jaden sighed out loud. "Don't sing."

_KURI KURI KURI KURI, KURI! KURI! KURI KURI KURI KURI, KURI! KURI! _(The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah, the ants go marching one by one, hurrah! Hurrah!)

"Especially if it's that song," muttered my boyfriend.

I giggled and Jaden looked at me angrily.

"How did you get into our connection?!"

I shrugged.

"Does it have to do with the scar?!"

I almost nodded, but shook my head.

He pressed his lips under my jaw. "You're lying..."

_Kuri kuri kuri kuri, kuri! Kuri! Kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri! Kuri! _(The ants go marching five by five, hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching five by five, hurrah! Hurrah!)

"Hane Kuriboh, bad timing," said the angelic voice.

_Kurii... _(This is boring.)

"Go play with Yugi's Kuriboh," Jaden suggested, lips still pressed to my skin. I didn't move one inch--I liked him like when he was like this.

_Kurii? _(Where is he?)

"Uhh..." Jaden fake thought about it. "Somewhere over the rainbow."

_Kurii! Kuri, kuri, kuri! _(Okay! I'll be back soon!)

I rolled my eyes in disgust and shock. Jaden put his hands onto my shoulders and kissed me. "Tell me.."

That kiss was too persuasive. "No."

"Please..." Another one of the persuasive kisses.

"No..." I felt close to hyperventilating.

"Lex..." He kissed me on the neck again and I told him to stop kissing me like that so I could give him the story.

"A... A few weeks ago... Michael Ray, Vincent Cairo and Asuka Homura were... In this fight, see?"

He nodded.

"Well... I... I tried stopping the three of them and all... Cairo... He got a little out of control and nearly stabbed me with that knife he held." I gave out a nervous laugh. "Asuka... She pulled me aside and I got this small scar here." I pointed at it. "Asuka... She, umm.... Her hand got cut pretty badly and she's hated Cairo since then. That's where Starman comes in. He beat up Cairo and that's when the two of them, Asuka and Rei slash Starman, decided to go out... That's all." I left out the detail about Michael asking me to marry him and all the blood splattered from Asuka's hand.

"You're okay, though... Right?" He touched my scar.

"I'm perfect now that we're together..." I pressed my lips to his and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I grabbed his collar and made his body press closer to mine. For a reason unknown to me, he started to stroke my back, seeming like he was trying to find something there. He never got lower than my abdomen, which I was very thankful of. After his search was over, his fingers got tangled in my hair and we continued kissing.

_Kurii! _(Stop!)

Jaden ignored Hane Kuriboh and so did I.

_KURII! _(STOP!)

"No," said Jaden in between a kiss.

_KURII KURI KURI KURRRRRRRIIIII. _(Atticus is coming and you're gonna get in _TROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBLE_!)

"Nnnk..." I muttered. I said a word between each kiss. "Who... cares... if... Aw, fuck, Jaden, that felt weird" -he had touched the back of my neck and went down under my shirt, but pulled back quickly- "If...Atticus...sees...us...?"

_Kuri kuri. _(You should.)

"Nnnk...but...I....don't..."

_Kuri... _(Whatever...)

Jaden and I kept making out when Atticus comes up and says, "WOULD YOU EFFING LOVEBIRDS COME DOWN AND PLAY?!"

We broke apart and I answered, "Why?"

"The first chance we get we'll leave this mansion and never come back," said Atticus. "Unless, of course, you play T oh D," he added.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll play."

"Whatever Lex does, I'll do." Jaden smiled at me as Atticus went out of the room.

"We've got a newcomer, by the way." Atticus popped his head back into the room. "Bastard Misawa."

"Don't you mean... Bastion?" I asked.

"No. I meant 'that bastard Misawa.' Bastard shouldn't be capitalized the way I'm saying it," answered Atticus.

Jaden laughed somewhat hysterically and got up from the bed. "Let's go then."

Bastion was waiting for us at the bottom steps. "I am _not _a bastard."

"You sure are," Atticus and I said at the same time.

"Calling people 'bastard' must run in the family," Jaden snorted.

"It does, you bastard," I teased, whacking Jaden with my wrist.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me very softly. "Very funny."

"I know, right?"

"I wanna eat," Jaden complained, dragging me to the kitchen. Atticus followed, screaming at me that if I didn't play Truth or Dare, he'd ban me from going to Jay's house...mansion and Jaden couldn't come over to our place.

"We just gotta get some food into this guy," I shouted back after a thousand complaints.

"FINE! Play later!" he gave up angrily.

"Let's have a good meal, 'kay?" requested Jaden, as if Atticus didn't shout a word.

"Whatever you want, Jaden," I muttered. "Whatever you want..."

*******

_[Vincent: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of TD! Bastard Misawa is introduced! (Sorry Bastion Misawa fans. The whole 'Bastard Misawa' thing will go on for a while) 'Dis has been an MV chapter! Thanks again, and I hope you REMEMBER THAT I WON'T BE HERE NEXT WEEK. _

_Asuka: I helped a little bit. Many of the jokes.... All of the jokes featured in this chapter were put in by me. If you laughed at a part of the chapter, it was probably something I put. Thanks for reading!]  
_

-**V**_i_n**c**_e_n**t**_-_

**-a-s-u-k-a-**


End file.
